


First and Last true love

by AyameSenpai



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ricsyung - Fandom, Shinhwa, andylee, ericmun, junjin, kimdongwan, leeminwoo, nahyemin, shinhyesung, smut - Fandom, wedding - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameSenpai/pseuds/AyameSenpai
Summary: It´s my first fanfiction. My English is not better. So I am sorry for my bad English.I´m big fan Shinhwa and of course fan RicSyung.I´m very happy for Eric, I wish him happy life with Na Hye Mi.But in my heart will be place for RicSyung.I'm a big fan of these two and I would glad if they were together.That's why I tried to write something, when it would be better time for something like this if not 6 days before the wedding :D (I wrote 6 days before wedding)I hope you like it.„BOYxBOY“! If you have something against this against SMUT then do not read it.I wish pleasant reading...





	First and Last true love

The concert was over. The second day of the concert was over. Everyone was happy that the concert was going on without any problems even though Dongwan could not dance, but it did not prevent it from being an amazing concert. However, the rest has taken care of the perfect dance show. Mainly Minwoo and Junjin with his sexy movements. When the boys left the stage and went to the cloakroom where they are talked, they are laughed and made stupidity as little children. So about half an hour ago, they are goodbye with dancers and other "x" people who participated in the concert and each one went their way. Dongwan was tired so he went home with Andy. Minwoo and Junjin go with some dancers to enter the club and Eric and Hyesung went home as well. Would not be wrong, but Hyesung did not work a car. He could not start up car. And as Eric lives in the same building, suggested Hyesung, take him away. Because as soon as he approached Hyesung, Hyesung was all red. But that was the whole day, in the first day of the concert, too. And it Eric didn't like it, he was afraid about him.  
Hyesung, of course, protested, is not that he would not do it., he wanted to be at home fast, but to go with Eric? Well in situations, where our little prince was it was bad idea. So he told Eric „No thanks, but I will take a taxi and I've even forgotten something in the dressing room. Go home it will take me longer.“ Eric spoke and said he would will wait for him, but when Hyesung still refused, he took things and went. But he told him that when he came home, let him call, that he had come home.

Hyesung finally went to the dressing room but locked it there. He turn off all lights and just sat on the sofa and thoughting. First of all, his thoughts were everywhere, but eventually returned to Eric. They have always come back to him, it did not matter what it was, on the end, he has always in his mind only Eric. As early as 19 years have in his head only Eric. When he was ill when he was healthy always has in head Eric. Paradox always knew, he always knew that he loved him for 19 years, but he could not say it. Not that he would not want, he want and much, but he was afraid. The fear in him, the fear of rejection was enormous. He met Eric 19 years ago and 19 years ago he fell in love with him. He did not understand it much, when he was 19 years old. He did not understand, why he has glad boy, when he was boy. That's why he tried to have girlfriends too. But it ended more than 10 years ago. Hyesung knowed, that Eric went will to fulfill his military duty 2 years. Then he realized that his only love was him. He remembered how he spoke: „I do not have Eric to see now 2 years ? When I do not counting the day we celebrate Shinhwa's birthday. 2 years I don't see a one person I love?“ After he remembered some things, he called up a taxi. And he also went home.

When he finally arrived home, he was go pointing to the shower. After about 20 minutes when he came out of the shower, he called Eric, and of course he did not hear the phone. So he picked himself up and went behind him, planning in his head „I ring him, tell him that I am ok and leave“ When he came in front of the door, he rang, but that was the only thing that came out of his "plan". Eric opened the door, frightened to hug him. Hyesung did not understand at first and his eyes almost fell to the ground, and the heart almost jumped out of his chest „Eric, what are you doing ? I can't breathe.“ Of course it was nice to him when Eric kept him but.... Eric jumped into Hyesung thoughts and shouted at him „What am I doing ? Over the last two days, you are behaving strangely. And you do not say anything to anyone. Do you think no one noticed it ? But since it was such a busy program, no one else did not solve it.“ Hyesung only looked at Eric with his open mouth. And finally he dared to speak ? „Eric, I am ok“ It was the only thing he to which he dared. Nothing else doesn't say.

Eric invited Hyesung to his apartment. Hyesung knew that at this moment it was not good he was here, but on the other side there was not there. Na Hye Mi woman which Eric loved and Hyesung hated. He knew she was a good girl, but why did she have to choose Eric ? But even so, Hyesung relaxed a little more when he sat on the couch and Eric gave him a can of beer. Hyesung and Eric both are gave beer. Eric and Hyesung drink a toast. But then there was a grave silence. After a minute of silence, Hyesung broke him with the words, "How do you feel Eric?" Eric looked at him, then answered. "Okay, okay." But Eric knew Hyesung too long to know guess that was something going on. Eric knew the last moon was strange, but he did not know what it was. And because of the situation, he did not enjoy it, so he asked violently Hyesung „Hyesung what's going on. What is wrong with you ? You've been avoiding me the last few months what with you to hell is ?“ Hyesung knew he had to say something but did not know what. How to respond this man ? Finally he said „Eric I am fine, I'm just the last months tired. Stop dealing with me, now you have other things more important than me. Eric in one second angry and raised his voice to Hyesung „To hell what more important things ? What is at this moment more important than the mental and psychic health of one of Shinhwa members. Because Hyesung don't tell me, that you're okay. I know you Hyesung, too long and well and I know when you're ok. And this is not the case, something is worrying about you. And I'm afraid I don't know what it is, when I do not know, so I am helpless. I want to help you but I do not know how ? So tell me what is with you, and I'll help you.“ Hyesung stared at Eric, and his mind was still in his thoughts. If you knew to hell that you are the reason, why I behave like this. YOU Eric.“ But he finally told him that he did not feel well and that he would go home and go to bed. Eric nodded, but he knew that is much more for that. Other reason. And as he wanted to know what he was, he did not allow him to stand up and leave his apartment. „Pil-kyo, unless you tell me what's wrong with you, you do not leave this apartment.“ Eric knew it was not nice but he had no choice. He feared to much about little prince. „Hyesung sorry but... But I fear about you, I care on you so please tell me what is with you. Hyesung was in already catching panic. How did he is to get out of it ? „Eric, stop when your fiancée comes home...so... So ? So what ? Hyesung“... „Well, I don't want you to before your wedding had an argument with Hye Mi and....“ Eric slowly but surely started to commute. „Hyesung wedding ? My wedding is reason, why are you acting so strange? Because, I can't explain it more....?“ Hyesung was all scared, he did not know what to say. He does not get out of it anymore. He knows he has to tell Eric the truth. It will probably be better than if he not did. But for 19 years he kept it himself.

He stood up and gently pushed Eric away. He looked at him and started ".. .. .." for a moment he paused and continued. "Eric ... after what I'm going to tell you ... you're will upset, I know ... and when you want to hate me, ok then ... please promise me that it will not threaten Shinhwa." Eric just looked at him and nodded his head. "Finally start Hyesung"

"When I met you for the first time 19 years ago, so I'm in ..." "What about Hyesung?" Eric asked. "Well, 19 years ago Eric when I met you, I met you in the US, but when I met you here in Korea when we became Shinhwa and I better to know you .... I fell in love with you.. . "Eric did not believe his own eyes and his ears. He did not believe what he had heard, and he only began to laugh. He did not know what else to do. Hyesung looked into the ground. Hyesung is looking into the earth. He was afraid lift his head. And again, that one who broke the silence was Eric „...You're telling me, now Sungie ? After all, you're telling me now ?“ Hyesung just answered „I know...I didn't have to tell you, but...“ „You should not have told me, Hyesung? Did not have ? Be sure, that you are should told me before 19 years ! You should have said it 19 years ago !!! To hell ...Hyesung !“ „Eric, I Was afraid, I was afraid of this reaction that you would hate me and ... that you would reject me.“ „Hyesung you should have told me a long ago ! But I'm angry with you but the same time...“ Eric paused and carried on „we are same“ Hyesung in one second lifted his head as a soldier. „What do you say, Eric ?“ „You do not understand, Hyesung ? You and I were both afraid. And fear split us.“ Hyesung stared at Eric. „Eric, you want to tell me this , if I did told you as long ago so we two...?“ „Yes, Hyesung you understands very well... I have also loved you for a long time, but I was afraid too. Fear of rejection

In apartment was silenc as in the grave. Neither one knew what to say. They had it on the tongue, but they could not say it. Finally, Hyesung said "for us it is impossible for us to be together, we had a chance but we did not used it for fear. I am coming about single person, which I love and i will love forever. But Eric, that's true for me, not for you, you are will married for 12 days. It is your priority, now.“ „Hyesung..I...“ „No Eric stop. You don't even know how I'd like to be with you, I want to return time but it's not possible. So when you have already announced your wedding it must be. . And maybe it would be good if you forgot to me, even when I never forget you.“ Eric didn't up to now say one word so far, but now he must. „Forget ? I care about you. For many years. Many years I love you. After you told me today. That you love me too. There is no chance for me to forget. NEVER !“ Hyesung wanted to cry, and the tears were already on the edge, but he knew that had to for a withstand until leaves Erik's apartment. „Eric I'm gonna go, I'm really tired even, is after midnight. I will go back to myself. Good night.“ Eric ran for Hyesung and did what he wanted long ago kiss him. Hyesung did not believe in his own eyes. And suddenly their tongues started splice, and both fought about domination. But Eric won. And Hyesung don't mind. When they stopped because they needed to add oxygen. So Hyesung told Eric. „I should not do that, I'm selfish, but Eric please you are sleep with me the first and last time.“

Eric not think neither one second and nodded and kissed Hyesung again and slowly dragged him to bed. He slowly began to put off first T-shirt next was tracksuit and still him kissed. However, sake to oxygen, he and Hyesung must to breathe and on that occasion gave Eric Hyesung down his boxers. And just looking, he looked at what he wanted for years. Hyesung's penis. But Hyesung not hesitate to and give Eric a t-shirt put off and began kissing his neck. Eric put his trousers down quickly and only was his boxers was on his body . Which Hyesung took care very quickly. And then both were naked. Their languages were still intertwined. Hyesung and Eric both were hard. So Eric attacked Hyesung with his mouth. Hyesung only moan. After all Eric he got oral, so he has idea of what to do, not to be it classic. He wanted it to be scarce. Hyesung still moan, when Eric added to intensity. And suddenly stopped, Hyesung did not know what was going on. Eric asked him only one thing. „Hyesung are you want it ?“ And Hyesung, of course, only nods. He wanted it 19 years, and even if he was afraid to he want not end up. It will only once. Eric opened the drawer on the night table and choose a condom and a lubricant. „Hmm Eric you see the future or how ? When you already have a lubricant ready.“ Eric only smiled diabolically. But Hyesung wanted it differently „Eric will it only once, just only once I feel you so I want to feel you, not a lubricant and a condom. I want you inside. Do not use this.“ Eric did not believe what he heard „Hyesung it will hurt without condom and lubricant. Are you thereof conscious ?“ Hyesung just nodded and said „Do it“ Eric not hesitate to and began kissing Hyesung on his thighs and slowly stretch his legs and he finally lifted them and put them on his strong shoulders. But sooner than he put his cock into Hyesung's tight hole so he put his finger into Hyesung's hole, stretch a little. Hyesung moan even more when he felt Eric add another finger, and finally third finger. A couple of times their pulled slowly and returned back. Then a little faster, he wanted Hyesung to release as much as possible before. He do it for the first time with man and he did not know where can go in Hyesung he finally pulled out his fingers. „Hyesung, it will be now and I will promise you that I will be careful if it will hurts you so tell me and I will stop“ So if it will hurt, so he won't say it. So Eric slowly began to push his cock into Hyesung's hole. At first slowly and pulled it slowly. And when he saw that Hyesung was alright, he went on. And he slipped his penis back inside but whole, he slowly and slowly pulled him out. Hyesung again moan. It was Eric sure on 100% could move even faster. He began to gain intensity until he came on Hyesung's prostate where he hit her strongly and quickly. And for both, it was great, Hyesung was in the seventh heaven,the feeling he had now, he did not have such a perfect feeling in his whole life. And Eric also loved the tightness Hyesung gave him. It was great. Both moan the with delight. And Hyesung just said „Eric faster, please. Fuck me as fast as you can“ Eric was surprised but did not say a word and added even more to the intensity and speed. And when he was almost so, Hyesung said only „I will“ „All right Eric, do it to inside me I want you inside me“ Suddenly Hyesung felt as if his stomach became warmer, he was so warm. No, of what was Hyesung sweaty but from inside, it was an indescribable feeling. Eric suddenly pulled his penis out and Hyesung moan pain and pleasure in one. Eric grabbed Hyesung's penis into his hand and began to move quickly. Agh...ach ach.“ Hyesung moan on whole apartment. And suddenly, Eric again attacked Hyesung with his mouth,Hyesung could not withstand it anymore. And he tells Eric to let him out of his mouth because he will be, but Eric did not listen to him. And Hyesung it did Eric into his mouth. It was great, nothing better, perfect oral Eric is just licking his mouth and saying, „It's so salty and delicious" and he smiled. He fell on the bed and Hyesung put his head on his chest. But at night, the little prince woke up and knew he had to leave, he wanted to lie there forever, for a few seconds, he was listening to Eric's heartbeat and he went to dress up. After he got dressed, he came to Eric and gave him a delicate kiss and went away.

When he came out of Eric's apartment, he did not hold tears anymore and they began to flow as about the race. He quickly rushed to his apartment, where he closed in the dressing room where he crouched to the corner and began to cry. He cried much, wept because he loved too much. So he knew that the next weekend Eric will be have stag party. And he knew he had to be there. It was not enough. that Eric had asked him that he will be his best man at wedding. He could not him reject from decency. Well, after all this, can he go there ? Pretend that nothing happened. Hyesung packed himself and left the countryside, he went to Japan so he did not have to take part in the farewell to freedom. He did not need to listen to it, as other people tell Eric to be happy, etc. He will return day before the wedding, he will be at the wedding even though he does not want much, but unfortunately it does not have a choice and then after the wedding he somewhere go away from country and he is drunk. That's his plan.

So, finally, here is the happy / unhappy day how for whom. Hyesung came from Eric just before started the ceremony and Eric again to hug him. „Stop Eric, it was enough once and how it ended ?“ „Of course, yours and my best night in life. As otherwise.“ „Yes, it was the most beautiful thing I ever experienced“ He paused“...“ But now really Eric.... how are you ? Not for, one hour you are married, how do you feel ?“ „How Hyesung is to me, after that what happened a few days ago, how to I feel ? When I woke up in the morning, you were not there, when I to knock the on door you was not there I did not know to call you ! How do you think I feel ? I was worried about you.“ „I was fear, that will come Hye Mi and find us there (It was of course a lie, he could not tell him the truth). That would be bad for you, Eric. I guess you're right, but Hyesung...I lov-...“ Suddenly someone knocked „come in“ It was Eric's father „Eric is time“ Moment, father give me one second even.“ „Hyesung wait and listen carefully what I tell you because I will say it only today“ Hyesung listened carefully „Jung Pil-kyo if there is something like a future life ...So we'll say it. I will tell you that I love you at the beginning, and you will do the same thing. It's a deal !?“ „It's a deal, Eric“

„Eric is time“ His father tell him. And Hyesung says, "I love you," thinking he did not hear he was already far away. When Eric comes in front of the altar, Hyesung will stand next to him. Eric thinking what if he stood close and from other side. It would be too bad ? But as quickly as he thought it in his mind, it stopped thinking. This will happen in the future life. He smiled. Suddenly music began to play and the bride entered the aisle. She was gorgeous and Eric himself admitted it too. Everyone was stunned but Hyesung not. When Hye Mi acceded Eric, the ceremony could start. After they said promises and all the things that say before the altar so suddenly came words... I love you and Hye Mi said it right away, and suddenly he was sequel on Eric. All the anticipation from other people he had no choice, wanted and did not want to but in the end he said "yes" and "I love you" At this moment, Hyesung a tear came out. But at the moment with one eye, Eric looked at Hyesung and smiled again as well like that night. Hyesung heart began to beat like a race. He knew that word "I love you" it is not just for Hye Mi. If it's for her at all ?

When it came to congratulations everyone started at Hye Mi only Hyesung went per Eric, looked at him, but Eric was afraid of it, he did not want Hyesung to cry. But Hyesung just smiled and congratulated him. Eric hugged him hard. They knew they would be together in the next life. One next to the other. Hyesung went per Hye Mi and told her „Eric is a great guy, but he needs someone whoever cares about him. Please Hye Mi, take care of him. He's like a baby. On which be necessary give care.“

The End !  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you like it. As I mentioned at the beginning, this is my first fanfiction.  
Eric and Hye Mi, I congratulate and I hope you will be happy. But RicSyung will always be in my heart.  
And again I apologize for my bad English.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
